


Beginnings

by Juno864



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Romance, F/F, Mild Gore, Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juno864/pseuds/Juno864
Summary: Edith "Osiris" Rashida was just a young girl when the omnic crisis broke out, after the death of her parents she survived alone on the streets of Cairo until she became of age to join Helix. Ready to exact her revenge, she'll earn her title and make her reputation among the ranks, even making an impression on a certain Captain.





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first writing so do forgive if it's not the best. Me and my best friend like to write stories such as the following as we both enjoy reading and writing them, so I thought it may be a good idea to post a fleshed out one here. I would love to hear any constructive criticism or suggestions you all may have, I'll see if I want to be make this into a series. Hope you all enjoy

Edith Rashida was only the age of 8 when the omnic crisis erupted, she remembers it vividly, a bad memory, a nightmare. Her parents had done their upmost to provide for her during her early years, but it was harder now, tensions rose with omnic terrorist cells, protests started in the streets, talks of organised raids against omincs, nothing good. So, Edith did what she had to in order to survive, stealing, learning the backstreets, getting into trouble with gangs. She found it a suitable way of living, not like the other girls who wanted nothing more than to sit and play with each others hair, no, she cut her hair short, it was messy and riddled with dirt; to her, it was practical, less for pursuers to grab onto, perfect for a thief. But then the war broke out, and everything changed.

"Edith! Get over here! we have got to move!" Edith's father shouted at her, beckoning for her to leave her home and run across the street. Ironic, she spent almost all her time away from this place and now she is reluctant to leave it. "come on Edith!" he shouts again, this time she moved, bolting across the street. Her father and mother had clearly prepared for something like this, they ducked through backstreets perfectly, knowing exactly where to go. Edith wasn't surprised really, not deep down, the amount of time she spent away, anything could've happened within her home. Eventually they came to an iron gate, Edith's father called out "let us in! you bastards, it's the Rashidas!", a man dressed in rags ran up and unlocked the gate, opening in and closing it locked behind them as the trio rushed through. "you're late, we thought you were dead" the man says "I know, there was a complication" Edith's father replies, glancing down at her, "i'm glad you're still here Mohammed, i don't know what we would do without you. Now lets get out of this god forsaken city". Mohammed nods in agreement and leads the family plus what seems to be a few others once again through the backstreets, Edith recognised some places, but others were alien to her, like uncharted land. They came to a main road, Mohammed poked his head out on either side, signalling for the others to move forward, as they moved carefully across the street. Suddenly a deafening noise surrounded them, from end of the road, a Bastion unit shifted and quickly shifted itself into a turret, its singular red eye being replaced by a massive Gatling gun. Bullets streaked past them, passing through some, ripping others into ribbons, blood soon collected on the streets, it was all a haze. A few had made it to the other side, and after running and darting between houses, they stopped. Four, Four people had made it. One, a young boy from some other family, maybe six years of age, the others were Edith, her father and Mohammed. Edith looked around, tears forming in her eyes "Mama? Mama where are you?" she began to shout, before she could let out another cry her father clasped his hand over her mouth, hugging her close. "its ok little one, she's in a better place now" he says, his own tears falling onto her forehead. The other boy watched, clearly too stunned to make sense of anything, he was coated in blood, only some of it his. Mohammed steps in and sinks down to the boys level "they are your family now, ok?" the boy looks over at Edith and her father and nods, he walks over and hugs Edith, not saying a word.

The now small party had taken up residence in an abandoned building on the edge of the city, after some scouting it was revealed that omnics patrolled the city limits, trapping all inside like cattle for the slaughter. "Edith, I need to be able to trust that you can get us food and get back safely, please, I need you to be safe but we can't go without food, and you're the most experienced at that" Edith nods in response, taking a short breath before darting out into the Egyptian evening. It look her a few hours to get a sack and food from the market, usually she would dart between stalls, snatching and grabbing, now it was sneaking between them, scavenging what she could from the floor or baskets if she was lucky. She made her way back to the camp, avoiding omnic patrols, she emerged from the street opposite where she was staying and dropped her sack of food, apples rolling out onto the dusty floor. The house was in ruins, smoke bellowing from the wreckage, Bastions in the shape of tanks still situated around it, Edith ran again, this time into a random house, up to a bedroom and under the bed, it was there she sobbed, near silently, till she succumbed to the demands of sleep. Dawn broke and Edith clambered out from the bed, she armed herself with a fire prod from the house's living room and made out towards the house where Her father, Mohammed and the boy, her brother, had perished. The coast was clear and she walked up to the rubble, not knowing what she hoped to find, there weren't even any visible bodies, perhaps that was worse, she never even got to say "goodbye" or "I love you one last time.

A month passed, then two, and then some more, Edith had found residence in a refugee camp four or five miles from Cairo, hidden in a valley. She usually got into trouble, stealing or fighting, normally with the older boys who stayed there. The younger ones admired her, Edith had bragged that she had killed a Bastion, her story wasn't entirely true, granted, but it had truth, she had killed one by managing to sneak up behind it and sever its head with the same fire prod she had used for the past month, maintaining its condition and keeping it with her at all times. Edith had hid the prod outside the camp as no weapons were allowed, and it was the only personal connection she had with anything, she couldn't lose it, not as well as everything else.

10 more years passed like this, the war saw its end and a much older Edith, now eighteen, aimed to fulfil her aspirations of joining Helix, an attachment she had held on for a few years now since the regular Egyptian military was too busy in other countries providing aid, she wanted action, and luckily, Helix was recruiting refugees to give them a job and to add to their numbers. Now it was finally time. The enlisting officer at the camp had grown to admire Edith's determination to join up. He remembered when the girl was sixteen, she had tried to fool him, but he wasn't convinced, yet, he told her when she really was eighteen he would let her join, and now here she is, beaming at him with that damned smile, her short black hair still as messy as ever. She signed the papers before reading them, though it was likely she had spent nights reading enlistment forms, imagining her name in all those boxes, so he let it slide, shaking her hand when it was done and saying "welcome to Helix soldier" then continuing to salute her and tell her to move on behind her to the truck that would take her to the base. A few weeks had passed since her enlistment, she was still in awe of it all, wearing the uniform, it gave her belonging again, like she was finally part of something bigger than her, she had a family again, one she would protect with her life. Edith, or private Rashida as she was now referred to by her superiors, had managed to pick up using rifles rather well, her favourite, a DMR or designated marksman rifle, had become her staple as she picked it every time during practice, despite her drill sergeant telling her to pick a different damn weapon, but, she was too good with her rifle for him to make her change weaponry, so he let it slide. 

She had been with Helix for about 3 months, her physical prowess and skill with her rifle already getting her a promotion to 1st class private. Today was ceremonial, Captain Amari was returning to the base with her squadron for downtime from their most recent missions across Egypt. To Edith's surprise Captain Amari was not some random guy with a pretentious title, no, for Fareeha Amari was actually a rather beautiful woman, which managed to make Edith blush deeply. One of her comrades had seen this, a known comedian, he shouted out "Seems Rashida has the hots for the Captain!" The crowd laughed, leaving some of the higher ups to calm everyone down. Fareeha looked over at Edith and instead of laughing along with the others, she smiled, warmly, almost understandingly, this made a heat surround Edith, she had never felt this was before, "what the fuck?" she mouthed to herself, wondering what had just happened. One day, soon after the greeting ceremony, Edith found herself on the roof of the mess hall, looking out onto the dusty plains, some sand getting on her face, but she was used to it, it didn't really bother her. something in the distance caught her attention, a large figure, with four legs? it was moving slowly towards the compound, she got down from the roof, grabbed some binoculars and looked out past the walls. It was an OR-14, four red eyes on its head, a large chain gun on one arm, and four powerful metal legs, a demented depiction of a centaur. Edith didn't think much, she ran downstairs into the armoury and grabbed her rifle, some combat gear and was about to set out before she saw something marvellous, Fareeha Amari's suit, in all its glory, sealed inside a case. Edith had perfected the art of breaking into things over the years and this was no different, a good strike with a sharp enough object can get through glass, and to her prize. She felt odd in the suit, it was clearly custom fit but it would do for now, just a quick joyride to exact some revenge on the omnics. She raced out, using the jump jet in small bursts rather than staying in the air, adding to her manoeuvrability. She met the mechanical beast in open field, raining down fire as she flew over it, catching its attention immediately. The OR-14 produced an ungodly sound, making Edith's eardrums ache slightly, the omnic moved around and started to fire, producing a light show as rounds flew off in all directions, the omnic trying to track Edith's quick footed movements. By this time most of the base was awake, watching in awe, even Fareeha, who was positively fuming as her suit had been misplaced, however after seeing what it was being used for, and who by, she merely watched, taking mental notes on the display. A good few shots in the legs made the omnic less mobile, struggling to turn even more now, Edith saw this opportunity, and dived down, wrestling herself onto the back of the omnic, pouring bullet after bullet into the beast's neck, having it fall only after she pulled out her knife and severed its head completely, holding it up like a trophy as the rest of the body fell from under her, showing off less her bravery, but her stupidity. Edith returned back to both cheers from most people and glares from the higher ups, apart from one. Captain Amari walked up to her, clapping her hands, "that was quite the display, though I don't fully appreciate thieves" she says, almost playfully, making Edith blush. "apologises Captain, i wasn't thinking straight" Edith barked back, standing at attention as if to seem professional. "It's alright private, or should I say, Lieutenant?" Fareeha gives a small smile, putting her hand on Edith's shoulder, letting her offer sink in. The crowd was going wild, the officers were shocked, Edith was overjoyed. The weeks afterwards were more of a blur than anything else. Edith had found herself with a nickname, "Osiris", the Egyptian god of life and death, it was chosen for her by her new squad mates, Amari's squad, apparently it was fitting since she highhandedly put down an OR-14. Fareeha had also ordered something of a welcome gift for her, although it looked like a hunk of scrap metal, she assured Edith that it was actually an adapted model of her jump jet, suited for her style of fighting, jumping about the enemy, enabling her to get into strategic positions and get the drop on people. Finally, after all this time, she had really found it, her new family, although, as for Fareeha, Edith knew she was something else, and just thinking about it made her blush.

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope you all liked that, again, constructive criticism is likely needed, and sure is expected. I realise not much was really formed between the two characters, that plans to take place in future writings if I do make this into a series, think of this as a pilot episode basically. Also, I couldn't seem to spilt up the final paragraph so if anyone can help me with that it would be appreciated. Thanks for reading.


End file.
